UN RAYO DE LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD
by adlergirl
Summary: En realidad es un fic que ocurre después de la saga de los héroes del Olimpo, no se preocupen no hay muchos spoilers. Se basa en la pareja que últimamente a dado que hablar a fujoshis y fundashis: Nico x Percy; lo siento si debo matar a algun personaje importante.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic está dedicado a una amiga muy querida para mí que incluso me aconsejó en la redacción, gracias Rem (es un sobrenombre o algo así)_

Desde mucho antes que la guerra contra Gaea terminara, él sabía que debía rendirse. Percy y Annabeth eran la pareja perfecta: inteligentes, líderes, grandes guerreros; definían en una sola palabra todo lo que un mestizo debía ser. ¿Y él? Solo un hijo de Hades, del dios del inframundo; taciturno, imperturbable, el más frio de todos, aunque, en su corazón, guardaba esos sentimientos que eran capaces de cambiarlo por completo, pero solo podía cambiar gracias a una persona: Percy Jackson.

Pero Percy tenía de novia a Annabeth y era muy feliz; Nico se daba cuenta de que nada serviría para separalos, Percy sería muy infeliz y eso era lo que menos quería. Por todo eso, solo debía fingir ser un compañero semidiós de ambos, debía dejar que el estúpido rumor de que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Annabeth corriera, después de todo, nadie sospecharía que la verdadera persona de la que se enamoró era precisamente el novio de Annabeth, Percy Jackson.

Durante por lo menos 4 meses después del fin de la guerra, se había mantenido alejado del campamento mestizo, pero por alguna razón, ese día decidió ir a ver cómo iban las cosas por allí. Al llegar, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, no había ningún mestizo entrenando ni practicando, no se veía a nadie fuera de las cabañas de cada dios; Nico no sabía que pensar sobre eso, por lo que se dirigió a ver a Quirón para preguntarle el motivo; lo encontró cerca del lago completamente solo -Nico y Quirón eran algo así como profesor y alumno,… pero con un alumno que no asistía a clases más que una vez al mes o no se aparecía durante meses- , inmediatamente Quirón noto la presencia de Nico y:

-No has aparecido en un tiempo Nico di Angelo-

-Estuve algo ocupado-

-No es el mejor momento para el campamento, estamos de luto-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?-

-Annabeth-

-¿Annabeth?, no entiendo-

-Ella murió hace unos dias en un accidente de avión-

Nico entro en shock al oír la noticia; había pasado meses convenciéndose a sí mismo de que nada ni nadie podría separar a Percy a Annabeth y, ahora sucedía algo así.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? ¿Fue en una misión peligrosa? ¿Alguien más salió herido?-

-Es raro que tú te preocupes por otras personas, pero, ¿no deberías saberlo tu mejor que nadie?, después de todo tu padre es el dios del inframundo.-

-Lo sé, solo que últimamente no he estado fijándome en las personas que llegan al Inframundo-

-Bueno.., la verdad es que su muerte fue un poco irónica para un mestizo; después de ayudar a enfrentar a la diosa Tierra y luego morir en un simple accidente de avión-

-¿Pudo haber sido provocado por algún dios enojado o algo similar?-

-Parece que el padre de los dioses no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto, las parcas trabajaron en el tiempo indicado, pero no murió sola, su padre iba con ella-

-…-

-Sería mejor si te vas; nada anda bien por aquí, Annabeth era una líder para todo el campamento y además Percy…-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-¿No lo imaginas?, después de todo era su novia y además al parecer Annabeth le pidió que la acompañe-

El corazón de Nico dio un vuelco; Percy estuvo a punto de ir con Annabeth, si eso realmente hubiera pasado…, no, no Nico no quería pensar en lo que pudo pasar, lo importante era que estaba vivo.

-Creo que debería ir a verlo-

-No deberías; Percy no quiere ver a nadie, además no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima desde que se enteró de la noticia, ni siquiera en la cremación de la pira; es muy inusual incluso para un mestizo-

-Aun así…creo que iré-


	2. Chapter 2

Nico se dirigió a la cabaña de Poseidón y vio a Tyson salir de allí, se notaba muy mal y se fue muy cabizbajo, lo cual alivió a Nico pues ya no quería hablar con nadie más que no fuera Percy (había hablado demasiado con Quirón) tocó la puerta de la gran cabaña pero nadie le abrió así que solo entró y se dirigió a la habitación de Percy, tocó suavemente la puerta y escuchó:

-No quiero ver a nadie-

Nico no fue muy obediente con lo que escuchó y como no podía entrar con la puerta asegurada, realizó un corto viaje sombra hasta dentro de la habitación de Percy, este se encontraba sentado en un silla solitaria en medio de la habitación, todo estaba en orden, no había basuras, ni cosas tiradas, ni papeles, nada fuera de su sitio (lo cual es un grave síntoma en un chico).

-Debí saber que esa advertencia no serviría para ti Nico-

-Acabo de llegar al campamento-

-¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó?-

-Sí, Quirón me conto todo-

-¿Es irónico verdad?, enfrentamos al titán más fuerte, sobrevivimos juntos el Tártaro, logramos enfrentar a la diosa tierra y luego muere simplemente así, como una humana normal-

-Algunas cosas solo pasan-

-Como tú viniendo hasta aquí, ¿acaso vienes a consolarme?,…. Jajaja…, la verdad ya no sé ni lo que digo-

-Si te dijera que vine justo por esa razón, ¿Qué harías?-

-Vamos Nico, tú no eres así-

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que solo vine por curiosidad, ya me voy-

-Espera-Percy sujetó la muñeca de Nico antes de que este pudiera ir hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Podrías escucharme antes de irte?-

-No tengo nada más que hacer,… si quieres conversar, adelante, te escucho-

-Esto es algo que no le he contado a nadie; creo que realmente quiero decirle a alguien… Annabeth y yo no estábamos en muy buenos términos antes de que ella fuera en ese viaje-

-Se habían peleado- Nico no estaba preguntando, por alguna razón podía saber parte de lo que pasó

-No habíamos peleado exactamente, la verdad es que al regresar del enfrentamiento con Gaea volvió a centrarse en la reconstrucción del Olimpo y empezó a estudiar los últimos datos de la computadora de Dédalo que pudo salvar-

-Te sentiste solo-

-Sí, por eso cuando me pidió para viajar con ella en avión me molesté; ella sabía que odio viajar con aviones, también sirvió como una venganza; quería que se sintiera un poco como me sentí yo durante esos días… Y luego pasó el accidente-

-Fue lo justo…-Murmuro Nico

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, hablaba conmigo mismo; continúa-

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

-Tú no quieres mi opinión, además solo me dijiste que escuchara-

-Tienes razón, desde que me entere de la noticia he estado en un caos, me siento triste por lo que pasó…-

-Es normal, después de todo era tu novia-

-Lo sé, la verdad es que cuando me dieron la noticia sentí como si una parte de mi corazón hubiera muerto junto con ella, quería gritar, quería culpar a alguien, quería llorar, pero por alguna razón las lágrimas no fluyen, no es que no este triste, simplemente no puedo llorar-

-Pero lo que paso te dejo muy deprimido-

-Sí-

-Tú estás solo ahora, sientes que tienes que ser un líder mejor para el campamento mestizo, debes demostrar fuerza y coraje aun en esta situación difícil-

-Sí-

-Percy, ¿las lágrimas no fluyen, o solo eres tú el que no las deja salir?-

-No lo sé-

-Percy, pese a todo aún eres solo un joven de 17 años, tu novia acaba de morir, tú la amabas-

-Sí, aunque estaba enojado últimamente con ella, aun así la amaba-

-Ella ya no está Percy, ya no la veras más, tan solo deja salir tus emociones y llora, así te sentirás un poco mejor-

-Pero, no puedo…- en ese momento Percy vio a Nico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo al conversar así con Nico y luego de todo lo que le dijo simplemente sintió que las lágrimas venían a él y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente; Nico lo vio cuando agachó la mirada, sintió un gran deseo de consolarlo, el verlo sufrir así le rompió el corazón, toda esa situación parecía la oportunidad perfecta para él, pero no quería…, no, él no podía aprovechar esa oportunidad, al menos eso le decía su cerebro, sin embargo su corazón gritaba porque lo consolara. Viéndolo llorar allí, Nico estaba en una lucha contra su mente y su corazón, finalmente su deseo de consolarlo fue más fuerte y se acercó más a Percy y le brindó su hombro para que llorara. Percy lo acepto y lloró un largo rato, cuando se calmó un poco de repente sintió sueño, al parecer no había dormido en varios días, Nico se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo ayudó a dirigirse a su camarote; se quedó allí hasta que Percy se quedó dormido y luego salió de la cabaña y se fue del campamento mestizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante la semana siguiente Nico estuvo visitando el campamento mestizo todos los días; los semidioses retomaban a sus actividades normales y Percy aún seguía recluido, al único que siempre aceptaba ver era a Nico; desde aquella vez en que Nico lo había ayudado a soltar sus emociones y lo había consolado, sintió que Nico no era tan frio como parecía, después de todo lo había ayudado y poco a poco Nico se iba soltando aún más con él, mostraba más emociones con Percy, a veces sonreía ligeramente o se enojaba con él mientras conversaban; Percy notó que Nico tenía muchas más cualidades como persona de las que mostraba, empezó a sentirlo más como un amigo. Empezaron a conversar de cosas más personales, Percy le conto acerca de la razón de la comida azul, era un secreto que no le había contado a nadie; Nico también le contó acerca de una chica que acababa de conocer, se llamaba Violet y tenía la misma edad que Nico, se habían vuelto muy amigos desde que la ayudó cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por unas arpías- al parecer Violet era capaz de ver monstruos al igual que Rachel-; por alguna extraña razón a Percy no le agradaba mucho esto, no quería que nadie más viera esa faceta de Nico que empezaba a conocer, ese Nico agradable que se había mostrado ante él.

Casi dos meses después del accidente, Percy retomo sus actividades en el campamento, ayudando a otros mestizos a entrenar y esas cosas; sin embargo pese a esto Nico siempre andaba cerca de él, al inicio fue extraño para todos acostumbrarse a la presencia de Nico cerca de Percy, pero poco a poco todos fueron acostumbrándose y empezaron a verlo como una cosa natural, incluso era raro cuando no los veían juntos, Percy también se daba cuenta de que se sentía más tranquilo estando con Nico a su lado, aunque cuando entrenaba a los semidioses no tenían tiempo para hablar pero a veces Nico lo apoyaba en lo que podía y eso lo ponía muy contento.

Al parecer mientras todo esto pasaba, la relación ente Violet y Nico iba mejorando cada día más y al parecer podía avanzar más lo cual sacaba un poco de quicio a Percy, quería a Nico para él solo, no quería que nadie más fuera tan buen amigo de él; la verdad sabía que era un deseo muy egoísta pero aun así era lo que sentía, nunca antes le había pasado algo similar, ni siquiera por Annabeth… Annabeth se había convertido en un recuerdo hermoso para él, una buena novia y amiga, nunca le guardó resentimientos por lo que pasó días antes del accidente, podía hablar de ella con cariño y sin mostrar tristeza alguna, ya había superado su muerte, y sentía que en parte era gracias Nico, él lo había apoyado y estuvo junto a él durante todos ese tiempo y gracias a él pudo salir de la depresión en la que estuvo a punto de caer.

Una mañana mientras Percy se tomaba un descanso del entrenamiento vio que Nico había llegado a verlo, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, estaba demasiado pensativo y cuando Percy le pregunto qué pasaba, Nico solo evadió la pregunta y pregunto acerca del entrenamiento y como iba, por alguna extraña razón Nico parecía estar ocultando algo de Percy y esto no lo puso muy contento que digamos. Cuando Nico se fue, él decidió cancelar su propio entrenamiento pidiéndole permiso a Quirón y se fue a su cabaña solo, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que preocupaba a Nico, no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo, era todo un caos; se acostó en su cama e intento dormir pero no servía de nada, solo estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que sintió una presencia dentro de la cabaña y se puso alerta:

-¿Quién anda allí?-

-A sido un tiempo Percy Jackson, creo que desde que te ayude con lo de tu amorcito Annabeth-

Percy quedo en shock al oír esto, podría reconocer esa voz y esa aura donde fuera; era una sensación de vértigo o algo similar, apenas la vio la reconoció instantáneamente:

-Afrodita, la diosa del amor-

-Parece que no te has olvidado de mí; creo que otra vez tienes problemas amorosos ¿no es así?-

Percy se había quedado mudo, al verla, era demasiado hermosa y pese a que ya la conocía sentía como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, no podía pensar claramente pero, al oír la pregunta de Afrodita, le contestó:

-No… entendiendo a lo que se refiere, yo no estoy enamorado-

-Ahhh, querido ¿ni siquiera lo has notado aun?, eso es tan tierno, eres toda una dulzura-

-Es la verdad-

-¿No hay nadie que te interese últimamente?, alguien que revuelva tus emociones y no te deje pensar claramente, ahh por cierto, a parte de mí claro, después de todo soy irresistible-

Afrodita lo miró con esos hermosos ojos y Percy se dio cuenta que ella sabía la respuesta, estaba mirándolo y sacándole la repuesta con los ojos.

-Nico di Angelo-

-Lo se querido, eres tan tierno; pensando en él todo el tiempo, por cierto, no estoy en contra de ese tipo de relaciones-

-No sé a lo que se refiere Nico y yo solo somos amigos, no puede haber nada más entre nosotros-

-Pero querido, aun lo niegas, Ahhh eres tan dulce, su historia es como un cuento de amor prohibido, quisiera llorar-

-Por favor no vaya a hacerlo-

-Bueno veo que aún lo niegas y no creo que vayas a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, pero sabes algo: ¿No son más interesantes las historias de amores imposibles, donde aún siquiera sabiendo lo que la otra persona siente por ti no puedes aceptarlo?, tu historia me hace vibrar de la emoción. Si no te apresuras en aceptarlo alguien más se lo va a llevar ¿sabes? Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya antes de que venga mi molesto marido a buscarme, piensa en lo que te he dicho Percy Jackson y no dejes que otros dioses interrumpan tu amor-


	4. Chapter 4

Percy se quedó muy confundido ante esta visita: ¿la mismísima diosa del amor venía a decirle que estaba enamorado de Nico?, debía ser una broma, seguro Ares la incito a algo así, pero en serio era una broma de muy mal gusto…

-pero… ¿si no fuera así?- Percy se preguntó a sí mismo que era exactamente lo que sentía por Nico; era alguien especial, un buen amigo, no sabía que más pensar; era cierto que se enojaba cuando notaba que Nico estaba siendo un poco amable con otras personas que no fueran él, pero ¿era esto suficiente para saber que estaba enamorado?

-¿Podría ser que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos?; no, no, no puede ser eso- es lo que Percy se repitió a si mismo pero se dio cuenta que no era cierto, ese sentimiento de celos era el mismo que sintió cuando pensó que Annabeth estaba enamorada de Luke; pero aun así estaba el hecho de que Nico era un hombre al igual que él y luego recordó algo que su madre le dijo un tiempo atrás: _El amor es capaz de superar todas las barreras. _Con este pensamiento inundándolo solo se llenó de más dudas por lo que decidió ir a dormir, aun así no consiguió pegar el ojo en toda la noche y cuando se levanto estaba más cansado de lo normal, quería tomarse el día libre pero no podía, ya había dejado de entrenar el día anterior y no odia dejar a sus pupilos así que…

Cuando Percy abrió la puerta de la cabaña de Poseidón allí estaba Nico esperándolo y le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Que pasa Nico?, hombre no me asustes así-

- Por favor Percy es urgente-

- Esta bien, dejame avisarle a Quirón que llegare un poco tarde-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya se lo dije-Percy se quedó helado al escuchar esto, ¿Qué era tan urgente que había echo que Nico pidiera permiso por él a Quirón para que llegara tarde?

-Bueno entonces pasa, dime que es lo que pasa-

-En realidad debí contártelo ayer pero toda esta situación me tenía confundido-

-…., ya dime que tienes, estoy con todo tipo de dudas-

-Es que,…verás, ayer cuando fui a visitar a Violet…-

-¿Algo malo le pasó?-

-No es eso, solo no interrumpas mientras cuento todo-

-Jajaja, ya regresas un poco a la normalidad, ya bueno no te interrumpo cuéntame-

-Ella se me declaró, dijo que desde aquella vez en que la salvé poco a poco se había enamorado de mí-

-…..- Percy se sintió muy enojado por toda esta situación.

-Así que a esto se refería Afrodita con que alguien me podía ganar-murmuró Percy

-¿Dijiste algo Percy?, se supone que no me interrumpirías-

-Está bien continua-

- Pues le dije que solo la veía como una amiga y que no podía salir con ella, que estaba interesado en alguien más; cuando se lo dije se fue llorando y me dijo que no quería volver a verme. ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

-No sé por qué lo preguntas, fuiste bastante sincero con ella pero su reacción fue obvia-Percy dijo esto un poco molesto, aunque aliviado también.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si alguien te rechaza no vas a poder verlo de la misma forma-

-Tienes razón, pero en serio yo quería ser su amigo-

Percy no dijo nada más, esta conversación le había abierto los ojos, Afrodita tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Nico, no sabía en qué momento pasó, pero sin darse cuenta, sin notarlo si quiera, Nico se había colado poco a poco en su corazón y había reparado sus heridas; por eso es que ya no se sentía tan triste de la muerte de Annabeth, por eso había sentido celos de todo aquel que se acercara a Nico, pero cuando al fin podía reconocer lo que sentía se enteraba de que Nico tenía a alguien especial, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

-…rcy, Percy, te estoy hablando-Nico había estado llamando a Percy por un buen rato pero este no parecía estar escuchando.

-Lo siento Nico, pensaba en otras cosas-

-Ohh, bueno supongo que mi problema no es tan grave para el hijo del dios del mar-

-Nico, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ella es la única que puede acercarse a ti si lo desea, por más que tu intentes acercarte ella te rechazará-

-Pareces saber mucho de chicas-

-Annabeth siempre decía lo contrario-

-…, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que pensar-

-Espera, ¿no me ayudaras hoy con el entrenamiento?-

-Lo siento Percy, tendrás que hacerlo solo hoy-

Percy pensó que había lastimado un poco a Nico con lo que le dijo de su amistad con Violet así que lo dejo irse solo. Pero la verdad era que Nico se había sentido un poco mal con lo que pasó; Percy se quedó muy pensativo cuando le dijo todo eso, así que asumió que estaba recordando a Annabeth, Nico se había hecho muchas ilusiones con Percy, podía estar con él más tiempo como amigos, pero ya estaba siendo muy doloroso, y que Percy recordara a Annabeth quería decir que aún la amaba y posiblemente no dejaría de amarla. Decidió apartarse de nuevo, tal vez algún día Percy encontrara una buena chica para él, Nico nunca tendría una oportunidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico empezó a espaciar sus visitas al campamento mestizo, ya no se le veía tan seguido y Percy inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, pensó que era su culpa por lo que había dicho de Violet, pero no sabía cómo disculparse.

Un día de esos, Nico apareció demasiado amable con todos, y al despedirse se sentía como si no lo fueran a ver más, eso era algo que Percy no podía permitir, quería tenerlo cerca de él aunque nunca pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos, así que cuando estaba a punto de irse en un viaje sombra, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró consigo a la cabaña de Poseidón.

-Lo siento por arrastrarte de esta forma Nico pero tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Percy?, me ibas a ver mañana de nuevo, no había apuro-

-Claro que lo había, tú pensabas no volver ¿no es así?, te conozco mejor ahora como para darme cuenta-

-….-

-Es por lo que paso aquel día ¿verdad?, cuando te dije aquello de tu amiga Violet-

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, además ella aceptó volver a ser mi amiga, al parecer no era tan seria como parecía, se consiguió un novio de su escuela-

-Bueno, ya que la mencionas hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde aquel día-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿En verdad estás enamorado de alguien?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-

-Nico, ¿no somos amigos?, en serio tengo curiosidad por saber quién es- realmente lo que quería Percy era asegurarse de que fuera una buena chica, si tenía que renunciar a Nico, aun sin confesarse, debía ser una chica cien veces mejor que él.

-No tengo porque decirte quien es-

-Pero Nico,…somos amigos ¿o no?-

-Si somos amigos Percy, pero no puedo decirte nada-

-Entonces es alguien que conozco o que es mi amiga-

-Por favor no sigas con esto, no te voy a decir quien es-

-Nico, es importante para ti, y quiero saber quién es-

-No voy a decir nada, ya suéltame, me voy-

-No, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas quien es-

-…..-

-Por favor Nico, dime quien es- Percy miro a Nico con esos ojos verdes que él adoraba, se dio cuenta que ya de nada servía ocultarlo, Percy no se daría por vencido hasta saber todo y no podía mentirle porque lo descubriría.

-Está bien, sí, es alguien que conoces, no solo eso, es un hombre-

-No… eso no puede ser cierto, Nico tú….-

-¿No imaginas quien es verdad?, ni siquiera puedes saber quién es; te lo diré, pero cuando lo haga debes dejarme ir-

-….., Bueno, tal vez, primero dime quien es- Percy estaba totalmente destrozado, Nico amaba a un hombre, él había estado pensando en algo imposible por ser del mismo sexo y Nico amaba a un hombre, realmente era lo peor que le pasaba, tenía el corazón destrozado.

-Eres tu Percy-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Tú eres la persona que me gusta, ahora que lo sabes suéltame y dejame ir- Percy al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho, no imagino ni en sus mejores sueños que su amor pudiera ser correspondido, en ese momento soltó la mano de Nico, cuando este volteó para irse Percy lo abrazo por detrás sin decir nada y Nico:

-¿Qué haces Percy? ¡Suéltame!, no intentes burlarte de mí-

-No me estoy burlando de ti Nico, con esa confesión me has hecho el semidiós más feliz de la tierra- luego volteo a Nico para mirarlo a la cara y lo besó, fue un beso suave lleno de amor y afecto, Nico se sorprendió mucho, su cabeza estaba envuelta en un lio, pero era algo que había esperado por años, un beso de Percy, suavemente coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ya nada importaba ahora, para Nico solo existía ese momento mágico.

-Me tienes sufriendo por saber cómo me confesaría sabiendo que amabas a alguien más y todo resulta en esto-

-No entiendo nada-

-Te amo Nico di Angelo, eso es lo importante ahora; antes de que me diera cuenta ya te habías metido en mi corazón, quiero que seamos pareja-

-Yo no puedo Percy, tú… tú te mereces alguien mejor que yo-

-No necesito a nadie más, te quiero a ti-

-Pero ambos somos hombres-

-Dicen que los amores prohibidos son mejores ¿no?-

-¡Quien te dijo eso?-

-Pues digamos que una diosa fastidiosa que puede que nos ayudó-

-No me digas quien es, seguro fue Afrodita-

Percy sonreía mientras Nico aún seguía en sus brazos, este no pudo decir nada más, se dio cuenta que realmente Percy lo amaba, en sus ojos verdes solo se notaba amor para Nico, solo debía rendirse ante ese hecho.

-Nico, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por favor acéptame-Nico solo asintió levemente y bajo la cabeza pues se había sonrojado y no quería que Percy lo viera así, Percy le levanto el rostro y lo volvió a besar, luego le dijo:

-No importa si los dioses se interponen, no te dejare ir fácilmente-

-Eres muy posesivo, ¿lo sabías?-

-Ni yo mismo sabía que podía ser tan posesivo por una persona, tú me cambiaste por completo, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado-

-Bueno, si insistes-

-Vamos, Nico, también me amas, dilo de nuevo-

-Estás loco no lo volveré a decir-

-Solo una vez mas-Percy estaba rogándole a Nico con una mirada muy tierna así que Nico no pudo resistirse y le dijo bajito:

-Te amo- luego subió el volumen y le dijo- No volveré a repetirlo nunca aunque me obligues-

-Jajaja-

Pese a todos los problemas que podrían surgir de parte de los padres de ambos…., no, incluso de todos los dioses, nada ni nadie les importaba ya, ellos al fin estaban juntos y se amaban, eso era lo que realmente importaba. Aunque el Olimpo entero (exceptuando a Afrodita, la diosa del amor siempre de acuerdo con los romances) se opusiera a su amor, ellos lucharían por mantenerlo; después de todo, había surgido como UN RAYO DE LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD.

_Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, aunque en un inicio marque este fic como terminado, la verdad es que estoy haciendo un extra con lemon, esperen por unos días que ya casi lo tengo listo y espero que les guste el extra._

_Para la persona que me mandó un review con sus comentarios y sugerencias: Agradezco tus intenciones; la aclaración del caso: _

_1. La verdad no tome en cuenta mucho el hecho de que Nico supiera o no quienes llegan al inframundo, en el libro no mencionan mucho debido a que es el unico hijo de Hades que se ha visto en la actualidad y nunca se juntan mucho con el campamento por lo cual no se sabe mucho de sus "poderes"_

_2. Puse a Afrodita en vez de Eros debido a que Percy no conoce a Eros, como tu mismo lo dijiste, Eros atormenta a Nico; en cambio Percy no y ademas, ya conoce a Afrodita debido al incidente que ocurre en el 3er libro de la primera saga. Decidí que mejor iría Afrodita debido a que siempre esta tratando de juntar a las parejas y no es taaaan profunda como Eros, que nos muestra un amor mas real pero también mas cruel; el de Afrodita encaja mejor para un romance (como en mi fic )._

_Nuevamente gracias por leer y pronto el extra (o tal vez haga dos extras?)_


End file.
